runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Dro
"Oreos and milk." Main Information This is a World 23 clan (F2P W105). It was founded on the 19th of November, 2011, shortly after the breakup of a previous clan. The current leader is DoF Leader. Division of Fire is generally a friendly and welcoming community clan without any requirements. Anyone is welcome to join and have a good time. Despite being a relatively new clan, Division of Fire is always growing at a steady rate and looking for new players to become a part of our family. The atmosphere in the clan is usually very laid back and we rarely have any members causing trouble or arguing but if this is the case, they are taken care of swiftly by our higher ranks to avoid conflict. We host a wide range of events from bosses like the King Black Dragon and Godwars Dungeon to events like Stealing Creation and Castlewars. The events are not mandatory so you do not have to attend if you do not wish to. However, we do have a citadel that requires you to reach the resource cap in each week. There are no longer any requirements to join other than being an active, friendly player so everybody can join no matter what level or player style. Interested in joining? Join our clan chat as a guest and ask somebody there for an invite or private message one of the clan leaders. Division of Fire Clan Page Clan Information *Clan Chat: Division of Fire *Home World: 23 *Clan Type: Community The Rules #No racist or homophobic language (or anything which relates to this). #Do not spam, it can be an instant kick depending on how serious it is. #Do not advertise other clans in our clan chat, this will be an instant kick. #Do not kick people unless they have 2 Warnings and then proceed to commit another offense or if they have broken a rule which results in an instant kick. #Do not ask for another member of the clan to be kicked. #Do not deliberately offend other members, harass or abuse them. #Do not argue in the clan chat, if you want to argue take it to pm. That way we can keep a nice and friendly atmosphere in the clan. #Do not ask for ranks, you need to earn them (You can ask how to get ranks though). #Do not avoid the censor. If players wish to see what you were saying they would toggle the profanity filter. #Do not argue about warnings in the clan, talk about it in pm with a 3 bar +. #Do not swear at other clan members. #Do not use offensive language about the clan or its rules. #Do not attempt to 'Lure', 'Scam' or 'Hack' other members of the clan. This is punishable by an instant ban. Event Rules: (All the above rules also apply to events) *When the event leader is speaking, please listen. If you talk, it becomes very unhelpful and annoying and may result in a warning. *There are no requirements to come to our events (unless they are necessary due to the game, E.G. 80+ stats for the GWD.) However, a high combat level is recommended for combat orientated events. Category:Clans